Acompáñame a estar solo
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: Songfic. RoyRiza. El coronel Mustang se siente solo, pero después de meditarlo durane mucho tiempo se da cuenta de que no lo está. No hay distancias para el amor.


ACOMPÁÑAME A ESTAR SOLO

**ACOMPÁÑAME A ESTAR SOLO**

_Acompáñame a estar solo, a purgarme los fantasmas, a meternos en la cama sin tocarnos, acompáñame al misterio de no hacernos compañía, a dormir sin pretender que pase nada, acompáñame a estar solo._

Me siento pesadamente sobre mi solitaria cama, en la que todas las noches pienso en ti y me pregunto en lo que estarás haciendo, porque se me ha vuelto algo inevitable y constante, en algo que hago cuando me encuentro solo.

A veces me gustaría pedirte ayuda, para que me acompañes a superar este dolor que me carcome por dentro, esta culpa de saber que he sido el causante de la muerte de mi mejor amigo, de aquél que me acompañó en las buenas y en las malas, y ahora no está conmigo por mi insensatez.

Vacilante me recuesto sobre la cama y me quedo mirando el techo, imaginándote a mi lado, respirando agitadamente, suspirando mi nombre, gimiendo de placer, retorciéndote bajo mi cuerpo… Pero eso no es posible, porque tú no estás a mi lado, aunque es lo que yo más quiero, y me quedo dormido pensando en lo imposible que es que estemos juntos.

_Acompáñame al silencio de charlar sin las palabras, a saber que estas ahí y yo a tu lado, acompáñame a lo absurdo de abrazarnos sin contacto, tú en tu sitio y yo en el mío, como un ángel de la guarda, acompáñame a estar solo._

Llego como diario al trabajo, sintiéndome taciturno por mi desvelo. Ese sentimiento en donde pienso que mi delirio se vuelve realidad, pero que lamentablemente debo despertar por mi bienestar mental. Aunque yo ya creo que me estoy volviendo loco por no tenerte a mi lado.

No hacen falta palabras, las miradas son suficientes para saber que yo te preocupo, y también para que tú sepas que me importas. Porque son esos simples detalles que me dicen que estás ahí, conmigo, acompañándome, porque la otra persona que lo hacía cuando tú no estabas era Maes.

Te me acercas callada, sabes perfectamente que entiendo a lo que vienes, necesitas que firme algo, algún estúpido documento para los del alto mando. Y así nos quedamos, en silencio, a un metro de distancia, y yo aquí imaginándote en mis brazos.

_Acompáñame a decir sin las palabras lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel sólo con esta soledad, acompáñame a quererte sin decirlo, a tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz, a pensar mí para vivir por ti, acompáñame a estar solo._

A lo que muchos llaman una simple charla entre superior y subordinada es algo en lo que están totalmente equivocados. Verte mirarme de esa forma tan especial que tienes me da alegría, esa alegría de saber que me perteneces y yo te pertenezco aunque estemos separados, y estar orgulloso de decir que te he sido infiel todas las noches que estás alejada de mí, porque la soledad es mi única compañera cuando estoy en mi casa, en mi silenciosa casa.

Llego solo a mi casa, la cual no siento como tal porque tú no estás presente, y me coloco a meditar lo que hemos hecho este día. Tus miradas eran obvias, pero de ahí a llegar a mantener una de las mías era un reto, un reto que acepté y perdí por sorprenderme. Supongo que ante ti soy un vulnerable niño, o un simple cachorro que se encuentra solo y necesitado de cariño, algo que sin duda me darías si estuviéramos juntos.

Y pensando en mí me doy cuanta de algo, siempre has estado a mi lado, e inconscientemente he terminado pensando en ti, y estoy solo.

_Acompáñame a estar solo para calibrar mis miedos, para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos, para quererme un poquito y así quererte como quiero, para desintoxicarme del pasado, acompáñame a estar solo_

En mi soledad trato de asimilar mis errores, y aprender de ellos. Pero erróneamente estoy cometiendo los mismos errores, me he convertido en una persona negligente y cerrada, que no piensa y por ello las equivocaciones que he tenido me han llevado a un estado de soledad, de la cual no me siento capaz de salir si no es a tu lado.

Quisiera poder olvidar todo, comenzar de cero para así no equivocarme, para así tener a mi lado a las personas que quiero y estimo. Porque sólo así conseguiré la redención y podré ser más fuerte para decirte lo que siento y no ser el cobarde que soy ahora. Cuando todos mis temores desaparezcan, me levantaré y sé que tú estarás a mi lado, y el pasado se irá para así poder dar paso a un nuevo futuro.

_Y si se apagan las luces, y si se enciende el infierno, y si me siento perdido sé que tú estarás conmigo, con un beso de rescate, acompáñame a estar solo_

Inmerso en la oscuridad tengo miedo, miedo de despertar y ver que te has marchado al darte cuenta del monstruo que soy, de un ser despreciable que está condenado a la soledad eterna hasta el día de su muerte, que no tiene mañana si se encuentra solo… Pero es algo inevitable, porque sé que tú me odias, en lo recóndito de tu ser me odias. Y estoy perdido. Abro los ojos y estás a mi lado, susurrando palabras de cariño que mi mente no puede entender, hasta que las nombras… "te amo" Esas simples palabras me han dicho mucho más que tus miradas, que yo creía amenazas y resentimientos en mi contra. Y entonces sonrío eufórico, porque aunque no estés a mi lado, en cada parte de mi cuerpo estás y puedo saber que estás pensando en mí, y en la oscuridad de esta noche estamos juntos, porque ambos sentimos lo mismo que el otro.

_Acompáñame a decir sin las palabras lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel, por esta vez, acompáñame a quererte sin decirlo, a tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz, a pensar mí para vivir por ti, por esta vez, acompáñame a estar solo._

Me siento solo. Esta soledad me está volviendo loco… Pero qué disparates digo, no estoy solo, porque aunque estemos distanciados, nuestros pensamientos nos unen y estamos juntos, juntos aunque es imposible, y tan sólo la Luna es testigo de nuestro amor, porque en ella nos vemos reflejados ambos, aunque estemos separados.

ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0

_Hola… al fin, después de tanto, otro songfic!!_

_Sí, estos días me llegó la inspiración escuchando esta canción en la radio. Obviamente como no la tenía la pedí que la repitieran, y si me falta alguna parte pido disculpas, mis dedos aún no son tan rápidos como para poder escribir tan rápido!! XD_

_Sinceramente, encontré este songfix contradictorio y extraño, últimamente todo me parece contradictorio, pero mi mente se está pasando!!_

_Jeje…Bien pz, esperando sus rr y que este songfic sea de su agrado, me despido!!_

_Xaito!!_


End file.
